A wish for truth
by Sappho'sFruitMerchant
Summary: Henry hates how everyone keeps lying so makes a wish on a shooting star that everyone has to start telling the truth. Confusion and hilarity ensue when people's secrets start coming to life. Case in point a certain Mayor/ Sheriff couple and their secret romance. SWANQUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

Fed up with people lying to him, Henry takes his chance on a shooting star, wishing that everyone has to tell the truth. It soon becomes apparent that this may not be such a good thing after all, especially for a certain Mayor and Sheriff couple and their secret romance.

Only a one shot at the moment, but I'll add on to it if anyone wants me to. :) Comments appreciated, though please be nice as this is my first fanfiction story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Once Upon a Time or any related ... stuff. (Not really sure how to word it, but yea, I own nothing)

Enjoy x

P.S. this takes place a while ago, somewhere around the second half of Season 3.

* * *

 _I wish that everyone would just tell the truth._

Henry was fed up with everyone always lying. His brunette mother had told so many lies he didn't know where to start. Even Emma, the Saviour, the one who was supposed to be good, had lied to him, making up some grand story about his father. They said they were protecting him, but it didn't feel that way. Instead he felt betrayed. Even when the lies they constantly told weren't to do with him, he saw them, and they just made him angry.

And so, when he saw the star crease across the sky, he made his wish.

 _I wish that everyone would just tell the truth._

With that he turned away from the window and climbed back into bed and settled down, a smile spread across his face. Tomorrow really was going to be a brand new day.

* * *

Regina walked into the diner and saw Emma sitting in her usual spot at the counter. As she made to join her she noticed the blonde's eyes following Ruby as she regaled her with some story or another. Despite the waitress' obvious excitement in the tale Emma didn't really seem to be listening.

"Careful Miss Swan, wouldn't want you to do yourself an injury," she said to the blonde as she sat down beside her.

"Hmm?" Emma asked turning to look at the mayor.

"You looked deep in thought." Emma just gave a non-committal hum.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You." Emma, Regina and Ruby all raised their eyebrows at the unexpected confession. Apparently Emma wasn't done, however. "Also that Ruby has quite a nice arse."

Emma shoved her hand over her mouth as if trying to shove the words back in, and she saw hurt and anger fly across Regina's face before it was quickly covered by the stoic Mayor persona. Ruby just stood there slack jawed in shock.

"Is that so Miss Swan?" Regina asked in a clipped tone. They had been together for just over two months now, and had decided to keep it a secret, but this was going a bit too far.

"Yes, although it's not nearly as fine as yours." Emma brought her other hand up to further cover her treacherous mouth.

"Why thank you dear," Regina said, a smirk tugging at her lips though she tried not to let it through.

Just then Snow stormed into the diner, closely followed by Charming.

"Snow, please," Charming was begging.

"No." She spun around on her heels and looked him straight in the eyes. "I like my hats, and you," she paused to point at him, "are going to shut up until you either agree with me or have found a severely good reason for me to forgive you."

The diner was silent as Snow manoeuvred her pregnant frame over to the counter and settled in on the other side of her daughter. All four women remained silent still reeling after their respective shocks.

The noise in the diner gradually started again. When it was back to normal Snow let out a huff and turned to the other women beside her.

"Sorry about that," she murmured, a blush still tinting her cheeks.

Ruby seemed to have recovered enough and set about making Snow a hot chocolate. Placing it in front of the pixie-haired woman she looked as if she was about to ask about the rather loud entrance but Snow interrupted her.

"So, what's new?" she asked.

It was Regina who answered, a smirk on her face and her words still slightly acidic. "Well we have just discovered that your daughter quite likes Miss Lucas' behind."

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed and then winced as she heard her mother gasp beside her. Ruby again looked like she would prefer to be anywhere else but in the middle of this conversation.

"What?" Regina replied, trying to act as innocently as possible. "You just said you did."

"Yes, but I don't need you telling my mother that. Besides you would also recall that I did then say that I preferred yours."

This time a splutter followed by a series of coughs were heard from the direction of Snow as she choked on her mouthful of hot chocolate.

 _Shit_ , Emma thought.

Snow gradually got her breathing under control as a still silent Charming rubbed circles on her back, then turned her attention on Emma whose face was already quite red.

"Care to explain that statement Emma?"

"Um, not really but for some reason I don't feel like I have a choice in the matter." She sighed before continuing. "I do prefer Regina's arse. In fact I'm pretty sure I prefer all of Regina, and I don't mean compared to just Ruby. I mean compared to everyone. She's clever and loving. She's beautiful inside and out. She is sassy, sarcastic and easily the most sexy woman alive. I mean even with clothes on she is stunning but without, I mean, wow."

Once again the diner was plunged into silence. Every eye was turned on a now extremely red Emma who was sitting there with a look of shock and horror plastered on her face. Yes she had meant every word she had said but she sure as hell hadn't meant to say it to her mother.

"Please tell me I did not just say all of that out loud," she whispered to no-one in particular, but the stunned, and in some cases (Snow) horrified, expressions told her otherwise.

"I think I'm going to just go," she managed to squeak out before all but running out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Something's not right

Wow! Okay, so apparently I am continuing the story. Thank you so much for your reads and reviews.

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. x

* * *

The diner was silent as the last rings of the bell above the door petered out. Almost as one, every patron turned to look at the four centred around the counter. Snow looked slightly green, Ruby a blushed red and Charming almost as white as his wife's namesake.

Regina, however, was just standing there frowning. It wasn't that Emma had outed them. Well, it wasn't just that Emma had outed them, she was definitely annoyed that the blonde had done that. What had her rooted to the spot thinking, instead of charging off after the other woman and beating her about the head with some rather choice words, was the distinct feeling that something was off. The blonde had had such a look of horror on her face when she had spoken, as if she truly hadn't wanted, or expected, to say what she had. There was also her comment to Snow. Something about not having a choice?

"Snow?" she asked the small brunette, still staring into the space in front of her.

"What?" Snow replied, though her voice was a little shaky.

"What were you and Charming arguing about when you came in?"

"Seriously?" Charming exclaimed. "You just want to pretend like nothing happened?"

Regina rolled her eyes at him, trust the idiot not to notice that something was going on, even when it concerned his own daughter.

"No, Charming, I am not pretending like nothing happened," she replied, her tone crisp and portraying to the man just what her opinion of his level of intelligence was. "Something made Emma say what she did, and it wasn't just to see the looks on your faces. Although that was quite enjoyable."

A grin made its way across her face at the memory of it and she took a moment to relive it in her mind.

"Regina?" Snow asked, shaking the Mayor out of her reverie. "What do you mean something made Emma?"

"Exactly what I said, Snow," Regina replied, trying, and failing not to roll her eyes. "Emma clearly did not want to answer you with the truth but she was forced to."

"The truth?" Snow's voice was again, a little shaky.

"Yes, Snow," the Mayor replied, almost business like now. After having to deal with the two idiots as much as she did, she had decided that acting as professionally as possible was the best way to get anything done, and getting it done without her fireballing one, or both, of them. Unfortunately, as she was just about to find out, she seemed to be under the same effects as the blonde Sheriff. "Your daughter and I have been dating and yes, we have slept together. Several times in fact."

 _Dammit_. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. So much for professional.

When she opened her eyes again it was to see Snow and Charming staring, eyes wide open, at her with identical looks on their faces. She wasn't sure what the look was, it seemed to be a mixture of shock, queasiness, and perhaps a little anger, but whatever it was Regina felt it was almost worth her bout of truth-spewing. One corner of her mouth rose slightly, she just couldn't help it, she was thinking she might actually be seeing an upside to the situation.

Unfortunately Charming saw the slight grin and made to lunge forward only stopping at a hand from Snow. Regina just rolled her eyes at him.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Charming hissed, anger marring his features.

"Quite lot," Regina started, "I have kissed her, obviously. Then about a month and a half ago we had a nice dinner at mine and then we – "

"Okay!" Snow said loudly, cutting Regina off mid-sentence. "Charming, why would you ask that? We've just established that something seems to have made Emma speak the truth and we don't know yet whether it's just affecting Emma."

All of the colour seemed to drain from the prince's face as he tried not think about how Regina might have finished that sentence.

Snow gave him a gentle pat on his chest and after a moment he slowly took a step back. She then reached forward and picked up Emma's abandoned cup. Bringing it up to her nose, she began sniffing at it, much to the bewilderment and amusement of the Mayor. Ruby also raised an eyebrow at her best friend's antics, and briefly wondered whether she looked that bizarre when she used her wolf sense to sniff at things.

"What on earth are you doing?" Regina asked.

"I was smelling it to see whether someone had put something in Emma's drink," Snow replied as if it was obvious.

"Firstly," Regina started, rolling her eyes yet again and let a breath out in frustration, "it is most definitely something magical so I doubt, as a non-magic user you would be able to smell anything other than the chocolate and cinnamon of the drink, and secondly, in case you haven't noticed Snow, I seem to be in the same predicament as our beloved Sheriff and I haven't had a drop."

"I can smell milk too," Snow said weakly, moving the cup away from her face.

"Beloved?" Charming asked, his voice just as weak. Perhaps luckily for Regina, he had said it so quietly that she hadn't heard him, otherwise she might have been forced to answer, and no-one was ready just yet for whatever her reply might be.

The Mayor sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed.

The small group was silent for a moment, before Snow spoke up.

"Hats," the pixie-haired woman suddenly said.

Regina eyes flew open and she looked at her as if she was insane. Snow was usually a few sandwiches short of a picnic in Regina's opinion, but this was definitely weird, even for her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"We were arguing about my hats," Snow replied. "Charming said he didn't like my hats just before we came into the diner."

"The idiot voiced an opinion of his own? Something must definitely be wrong," Regina smirked.

"Hey!" the man in question defended.

"She's right, Charming, you don't disagree with me, ever," Snow said, looking up at her husband. Seeing the slight frown on his face she realised what she said and gave a little gasp. "Oh Charming, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, Snow," the blond hair man replied, looking down at his wife with love in his eyes. "I always love how strong you are, both physically and with your opinions. Why would I ever want to disagree with you?"

The two of them stared into each other's eyes, both smiling gently, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world around them.

"Sometimes I wish I had what you two have," came Regina's voice suddenly. The pair spun their heads around quickly to see the brunette Mayor looking like she was going to be sick, and probably wishing that a portal would open and pull her through.

Once again the group was plunged into an uneasy silence, each one trying to figure out how to continue after Regina's confession. And, once again, it was Snow who sought to break it.

"So, what do you think Regina?" the pixie-haired woman asked.

"As I said, I think that it is obviously a magical effect," the older brunette answered. "We need to determine who is affected, what we all have in common, and to what degree we are affected. We might be able to determine a motive or perhaps the epicentre for the attack."

"You think this was an attack?" Charming piped up, his hand already reaching for where his sword used to sit.

"I don't see any other reason for it," Regina said. "What better way to turn this town into chaos, than have its leaders, or perhaps everyone even, telling the truth. It might be a revenge attack, an isolated incident to plunge us all into anarchy, or it might be the opening move for something larger. We don't know, which is why we need to gather more information."

"It could just be an accident," Snow countered, hoping to reassure but just gaining a withering look for the Mayor.

"Really Snow?" she drawled.

The pregnant woman just shrugged leading to another eye roll from Regina.

"I'll keep my ear to the ground see if anything comes up," Ruby piped in, "and tonight I can take a run around, maybe see if anyone's somewhere they shouldn't be?"

"Thank you, Miss Lucas," Regina nodded, "that would be very helpful."

Ruby nodded in reply and the two of them turned and looked at Snow and Charming, expectant looks on their faces.

"Oh," Snow started, after finally realising what was going on. "I can ask about town, see if anyone knows anything?"

"And I've got patrol so I'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary," Charming added.

"Good," the Mayor said, giving another nod. "Just be careful, this town is full of secrets and I don't think things will remain calm for very long once they start coming out."

"Speaking of coming out, that reminds me," Snow said looking Regina straight in the eye. "We have not forgotten about you and Emma and we will be discussing it."

Regina looked back at the small brunette. Snow would make sure that they had that talk, she was certain of it, and she was definitely not looking forward to it. She was also very certain that she did not want to still be under the affects of whatever spell this was when they did have the talk.

"I know," she said coldly, making sure that the pixie-haired woman knew she wasn't about to have that conversation right now, and turned to leave. She needed to find Emma, and soon. They needed to figure out what the hell was going on, both with this truth spell and with whatever was going on between the two of them.

Just as she was about to reach the door, it opened and Henry came waltzing in.

"Hi Mom," he smiled, as he noticed his brunette mother standing in front of him.

"Hello, Henry dear," Regina replied, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry, Henry I have to go and find your mother."

Without any more of an explanation the brunette gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder then brushed passed him and exited the diner in search of the Saviour.

Henry walked up to the counter and hopped up onto a stool.

"So, what's going on?" He started, looking straight at his grandparents before continuing. "My mum seemed kind of upset."

"It seems that there are some of us that are being forced to tell the truth," Snow said, and Henry tried to control his expression hoping not to give anything away.

"Regina, thinks that maybe it's some sort of spell," Charming continued, "and she has gone to find Emma so that they can try and find a way to fix it."

"She also said some things which I don't think she wanted to say. They both did," Snow said. She frowned slightly, but then shook it off, smiled gently at Henry and laid a hand on his arm giving it a squeeze. "That may be a part of why she seemed upset."

"Oh," the boy said, turning towards the hot chocolate that Ruby had just placed in front of him. He thanked the waitress and started to drink, deep in thought. Clearly the wish had worked which was great. Sure, his brunette mother hadn't seemed happy, but this was just the beginning. Once everything was out in the open, they would all be happy and everything would be perfect. Right?

* * *

So, there you go. :) I hope to get the next chapter out in a couple of days, where we shall see lots more confessions and have a bit more fun with our charming, and rather secretive, characters. x


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took longer to update than expected.

As always, reviews definitely appreciated. Thank you so much to those who have left a message already :)

Enjoy x

* * *

It didn't take Regina long to find Emma. Their bench was a place where the both of them liked to come when they needed to think or be alone.

Without a word she sat down beside the blonde sheriff.

"Please, Regina," Emma started quietly. "Please, just don't ask me anything."

"Oh, I can't promise that," the brunette replied. The Saviour spun around to see a smirk firmly planted on the other woman's face.

"You know something's wrong, Regina," Emma said, frowning. "Something is forcing me to tell the truth. I don't want you asking me anything. So, please?"

The Mayor was silent for a moment, just looking at the blonde. She knew Emma had secrets, they both did, she also knew that she probably also had memories that she wouldn't want to be forced to repeat. However, she was surprised to see something else, almost hidden in those sea-green eyes. She saw what looked like fear.

Without replying, Regina turned her head away and looked out across the water.

"Your mother's facials were extraordinary," she eventually said, grinning.

Emma gave a groan and dropped her head in her hands. She lifted it up again slowly, breathing out deeply as she did. Regina turned her head back towards her and they looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I said any of that, and to my mother. I'm really sorry babe," Emma said chuckling. "You're right though, the look on her face!"

Once they had finally managed to calm down, which admittedly took a little while, Emma shook her head and stood up still smiling.

"Shall we?" she asked, holding her hand out for the other woman.

Regina looked at the offered hand, smiled, and took it. She stood up as well and they started walking.

"Where are we going?" the brunette asked.

"We need to find out what's going on with me," Emma replied, "I figure your books are the best place to start."

"My books?" Regina said, and Emma was sure she heard a hint of ice in her voice.

"Yes," the blond said, frowning slightly. Surely Regina didn't think that Emma was suggesting she had anything to do with it?

"Why?" the brunette continued, not really giving Emma any clues about what she was thinking.

"Well, I sure as hell don't trust Gold," Emma started, receiving a nod of agreement from Regina, "and the fairies are just way too weird."

At that the brunette gave a small chuckle.

Emma sighed and stopped walking. She pulled on their joint hands, turning Regina to stand in front of her.

"Whatever is going on I really don't like it and you are the only person I trust to figure it out," she said, looking straight into Regina's deep brown eyes.

After a moment, the Mayor leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips.

"Shall we?" she said, nodding in the direction they had been going. Emma realised the acceptance of her answer as well as the repeating of her earlier words and grinned. She nodded and they started walking again.

"What did you mean when you said I'd figure this out?" Regina asked after a short while.

"Well, let's face it, you are the smart one," Emma replied automatically. Realising what had happened she gave a growl, Regina however, just smirked.

"Why thank you dear," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma mumbled.

After only a few more paces, Regina opened her mouth again.

"What's your favourite food?" she asked.

"Lasagne," came Emma's immediate reply, "specifically your lasagne."

Another pleased smirk for the brunette, followed by another few paces.

"What's your favourite movie?"

"Bewitched," Emma said simply. Her answer caused Regina to start laughing again. "What?"

"Seriously?" the brunette asked.

"Yes," Emma replied, not impressed that Regina was making fun of her. "It's an awesome movie. It's sweet, it's funny and it has magic."

"You have magic," Regina pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't always know that," Emma countered.

"You know, I never would have put you down as a mushy romantic," she said, her tone still laughing at the blonde.

"I always have been," the sheriff stated. "Besides it's about someone who doesn't think she will ever fit in, but she does. She finds her place and with someone who loves her."

She looked over at Regina and smiled warmly. Suddenly she realised just how much she'd shared and frowned. Having enough she grumbled and started walking again, this time a little faster.

"Can we just get moving?" she asked.

"Favourite TV show?" Regina asked a few minutes later.

"Addams' Family. The original black and white version."

"Hmm, I haven't watched that," Regina admitted, resulting in a gasp from the blonde.

"Right, when all this is done, we are watching them all," she said with a determined nod. "And then, we can go through the movies and the remake TV show that they did in the 90's."

They continued walking for a while, Emma babbling something about an uncle festering somewhere and a butler named Lunch, or Grunge, or something, and Regina once again found herself regretting opening her mouth. Not that she had a choice, but what had she gotten herself into?

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" she asked, finally interrupting the blonde's fan girling.

"Argh, Regina!" Emma exclaimed, but the brunette just shrugged, waiting for the answer, knowing the blonde would have to tell her. "I did walk in on my parents in bed just after we got back from the Enchanted Forest."

The Mayor's face immediately contorted in disgust. That was not something she really needed to think about. She was about to ask another question, hoping to rid herself of the disturbing image, when Emma continued speaking.

"Oh, actually, there's one that's worse. It was when I was fifteen, just before I ran away from my last home. I had been kinda seeing this girl for about a month and I wanted to do this big romantic gesture for her. Anyway, I set up a picnic and I wrote a song. After we ate I climbed into a nearby tree, with my guitar, and I played it for her. About half way through the song I guess I kinda forgot I was in a tree and leant backwards. I fell out of the tree, broke my arm, and my guitar."

They had to stop walking because Regina was bent over she was laughing so hard.

"I really wish I could have seen that," she managed to say between gasping for breath.

"I asked you not to ask me any questions," Emma grumbled.

"And I said I couldn't promise that," the brunette replied, carefully wiping the tears from her eyes.

Emma gave a huff and continued walking, Regina having to almost run to catch up.

"What I don't get," the blonde said suddenly, "is why this is only affecting me."

"Oh, it's not," Regina replied simply. "We're not sure how many of us are actually affected, your parents and Ruby are keeping an eye out for anyone who is, but you aren't the only one."

"What?!" Emma stopped walking. She stood in the middle of the road, mouth opening and closing like a guppy, shocked that the brunette hadn't told her. "Well, who else do we know so far?"

"So far? Just your parents and me," Regina stated, turning around and briskly walking off."

"You?!" the blonde exclaimed. "Regina!"

"Oh look, we're here!" the Mayor said, managing to ignore the blonde and hurriedly opening, and then descending into, her vault.

"Wait, Regina," Emma called, quickly following the Mayor. "You made me answer all those questions, yet you're also under the affects?"

"Yes," Regina replied.

The blonde stood tall and crossed her arms, a smirk firmly planted on her face.

"I think it's my turn to –"

Unfortunately for Emma, Regina knew exactly how she was going to finish that sentence and really wasn't keen to answer whatever questions the blonde was about to subject her to.

She waved her hand and the last of Emma's words were nothing but silent mouthing. Realising what the brunette had done she shut her mouth and glared at her.

"Oh don't pout dear, we both know you don't need your voice to use your mouth effectively," Regina said, smirking and giving the blonde a wink. Emma just rolled her eyes, this woman was impossible. Sexy as hell. But impossible.

The two set off about the vault trying to discover what could be causing people in the town to have to tell the truth. Well, Regina was. Emma couldn't really read many of the texts so she was just looking for pictures of things she recognised, all the while trying to come up with a really good way to get back at Regina, hiding the smirk as ideas started to form.

* * *

In the next couple of chapters we should definitely start to see some more confessions, and get a glimpse of what happens when everyone has to tell the truth. Should be fun :)


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, life definitely ran away with me there, I am so sorry. Here's the next little bit, I'll be putting the rest of this part up either tomorrow or the day after, just thought you deserved at least some like right now.

Hope you enjoy x

* * *

Several hours later and Regina and Emma were still in the vault. The brunette was getting more and more frustrated but kept her attention firmly on her reading, trying to solve their problem.

Well, as much of her attention as she could with Emma in the room. The blonde was enough of a distraction to her normally but with the silence spell on her mouth the Sheriff, whether consciously or not, seemed to be trying to compensation in other ways. Her fingers tapped on the hard covers of the tomes, or on the stone floor which she sat cross legged on, and when she had decided she no longer wanted a book it was slammed shut and banged against the ground.

Regina, who had spent the last 12 years living with a growing boy in the house, was almost able to block out most of the noises. There was one noise, however, that she couldn't get over and it grated on her nerves every time it emanated from the other woman.

"Oh for crying out loud Emma," Regina suddenly exclaimed, closing her book with a snap, finally having had enough, both sounds reverberating around the enclosed stone space. The blonde in question looked up with a start and frowned.

"I should have known you'd need attending to after five minutes. Honestly!"

In response Emma tilted her head to the side, still frowning, and raised her hands up. She hadn't been doing anything, why was she getting told off? Just then a growl could be heard, coming from the blonde's stomach, causing Regina to give out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine!" the brunette said standing up. "I haven't been able to find anything useful anyway, have you?"

Emma shook her head and rose slowly from her place on the floor. Looking around she wondered why Regina hadn't made this place a little more comfortable, surely a nice writing desk or perhaps a couple of armchairs wouldn't go amiss, especially now that it wasn't just Regina who came down here. That thought led her to thinking about a few times when the two of them had spent a good couple of hours in the vault. Perhaps a sofa as well, she thought a grin forming on her face.

That grin however quickly left her face when she realised she was basically suggesting making a sex dungeon for her and her girlfriend, in a cemetery. She shook her head to try and remove the thoughts and hurried after Regina who was making her way up the stairs.

Once outside they were surprised to find that the sun was practically directly above them.

"No wonder you were hungry," Regina commented. "We've been down there all morning."

Emma's grin came back quickly at that, remembering the other woman saying that a few times before. The Mayor noticed the look and rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said, running a hand down her face and sighing. "Let's just go to the diner and see if the others have any news, and hopefully stop that incessant growling from your stomach while we're there."

Before long, they were seated in their regular booth in the back corner of the diner. The booth had served them well, giving them privacy for both official business, and their ... less official business.

"Did you find anything?" Ruby asked, hurrying up to them. Before she could get an answer however Emma's stomach gave out a rather persistent growl, causing the blonde to give a sheepish grin. "Perhaps I should go get you some food first?"

"I think that would be best, Miss Lucas," Regina replied, rolling her eyes at the Sheriff.

"The usual?" The lanky brunette asked. She received a nod from both women and quickly bounded off to the kitchen.

Emma and Regina sat in silence while they waited. Despite what the rest of the town saw, the two of them quite often communicated without actually talking. Emma would notice the tension in the brunette's shoulders, or in the set of her jaw. She'd smile warmly, or grin like an idiot, in an attempt to let her know it was going to be okay. Invariably Regina would roll her eyes at her childlike antics, but then she'd give a small shrug or gentle shake of her head, and smile ever so slightly. In this way they could have entire conversations without involving anyone else, making sure each other was okay without letting anyone else in on their private moment.

Barely five minutes later however, they were interrupted by the bell above the door jangling introducing the arrival of Snow and Charming. The couple noticed the Mayor and Sheriff and made their way over, arriving about the same time as Ruby with the food.

"Oh that's a good idea," Snow beamed, sliding herself into the booth, next to Emma. "I'm positively starving."

"The usual for you two as well?" Ruby asked, smiling. Charming nodded to the waitress, but Snow was eyeing Emma's burger with keen interest.

"No," the pixy-cut woman said decisively, "I would like a burger and fries. Just like Emma's, only with extra pickles please. I actually love burgers I just didn't want any of you to think that I was a fatty."

The group was silent as they tried to contain their surprise and laughter at Snow's confession. Regina however, couldn't hold it in any longer when she noticed the deep frown plastered across Emma's face, her eyes flicking between her meal and her stomach.

* * *

Next bit up asap, thanks for your patience x :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next part :) hope you enjoy. As always reviews very much appreciated.

Enjoy x

* * *

"So, have you guys found anything?" Ruby asked, once she had served the new arrivals their meals.

"No," Regina spoke up, shaking her head. She carefully dabbed at the corners of her mouth before continuing. "We looked through all of my books and while there are a few instances of forcing people to tell the truth, I don't know if any of them fit our situation, at least not without understanding a bit more about its affects or cause."

"How do you know?" Charming cut in, eyeing Regina suspiciously, like he thought she knew something else but was holding it back. The other members of the booth, and its accompanying waitress, all rolled their eyes at the blond man.

"Charming!" Snow exclaimed.

"What?" he asked in reply.

Snow was about to continue her berating of the prince when Regina cut in instead.

"It's alright Snow," the Mayor said softly. "I completely understand your suspicion, Charming."

The others all raised their eyebrows in shock at her words.

"I have, in the past, cost you and those you hold dear, a lot of pain. I have manipulated and lied, betrayed, tortured and yes murdered." She paused and they could all see the pain clear on her face. Whether it was pain at having to share her secrets or at having to relive her horrific past they weren't sure, perhaps it was both. Not caring about who was watching, Emma reached her hand forward and placed it on Regina's, giving it a gentle squeeze for comfort. After a moment, the Mayor squeezed it back, then rolled her shoulders composing herself, and continued. "Therefore, I completely understand why you would be sceptical of me. However, I am now incredibly sorry for the pain that I have caused you. Whether any of us like it or not, I consider you my family, and I protect my family. So, Charming, I can assure you that I am telling you the complete truth."

At her words, Emma looked proud, Snow and Ruby surprised. Charming, however, still seemed unsure, especially when he noticed her silent interaction with his daughter.

"Oh honestly, Charming," Regina snapped. The fact that the 'holier-than-thou-shepherd' never seemed to believe her always got on her nerves. "If you don't believe that I no longer wish to do you wrong, which I did tell you whilst under a truth spell in case you have forgotten, how about the fact that I, perhaps more than most people, have absolutely no desire to be under a truth spell any longer than necessary."

Charming seemed to ponder this for a moment, and Regina was sure she could see the stress the thinking was causing him. She was about to comment as much, when he nodded. Without a word she returned his nod and went back to picking at her meal.

"I asked around," Snow piped up, after a moment of silence. "It seems like everyone in the town is under the same affects as us. Does that help you Regina?"

"There are a few spells that I read about that could have caused mass truth speaking," the Mayor replied. "However, most of them involved massive amounts of magical energy. The only people I could imagine being able to pull something off would be Gold or myself, and no, Charming before you jump to conclusions, it wasn't me. Theoretically the fairies could have the power if they used their dust, and Emma could as well, but in both cases I'm not sure they would have the motive to do so. In fact, I don't see why anyone from within Storybrooke would do this."

"So what do you think our next move should be?" Ruby asked.

"As much I hate to admit it," Regina started, "I think that we should go and speak to Gold. He may be a nasty, manipulative imp, but he does know a fair amount more about magic than I do, and I fear we may need that."

"What about the fairies?" Snow asked.

"I may not trust Gold, but I trust the fairies even less," the Mayor replied. "I would prefer not to go to them unless absolutely necessary."

"I agree with Regina," Charming said, effectively freezing anyone in earshot. Noticing the affect he had had on the surrounding area the blonde prince looked up, "what?"

"You're agreeing with Regina," Ruby stated, shock evident in her voice.

"Yes," Charming replied. "I know I practically never agree with her, to be honest that's mostly on principle rather than actually not agreeing with what she's saying, but she does have a point. I have never really trusted the fairies, especially Blue. She always seems like she has an agenda. At least with Gold it's clear that he's a manipulative bastard."

"Well done, Charming," Regina said with a smirk, and for some reason perhaps a hint of pride.

The rest of the table was silent for a moment, not really sure what was going on.

"Emma," Snow said eventually, turning everyone's attention towards the blonde currently wiping the last remnants of ketchup from her plate with a couple of fries. "You've been awfully quiet, what do you think?"

The Sheriff looked up, flicking wide eyes between Regina and Snow. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it quickly again.

"Emma?" the pixy-cut woman asked again, this time slightly worried at her daughter's silence.

Just then Regina flung a hand forward, as if swatting away a fly, accidentally knocking over her glass of water.

"Oh my gosh!" Snow cried and leapt, as fast as her rotund frame would allow, out of the booth, Charming jumping up quickly to assist her.

Regina and Emma both stood up, while Ruby rushed forward with her cloth to tidy up the mess.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas," the Mayor said.

"Thanks, Rubz," Emma muttered. She gave a little start when sound came out of her mouth. Sure, she had felt the small surge of magic when Regina had flung out her hand, and was fairly certain it was undoing the silence spell. After about five hours, however, of not being able to speak, the words came as quite a surprise.

Once the table was back to some semblance of normal, Snow repeated her question to Emma.

"I think that unfortunately Gold is our best bet at the moment," the blonde said. "We just don't have enough information to fight this thing yet, whatever it is, so we need to get more from Gold. Hell, for all we know he's behind it, and I for one do not appreciate it."

With that she stood up and, followed closely by Regina, made to leave the diner.

"Okay then," Snow said, "you two go and see Gold. Ruby and I'll keep asking around and Charming will continue with his patrol. Why don't you come back to the apartment once you're done, we can discuss what we've all learnt and have some dinner with Henry, as a family?"

Regina rolled her eyes, remembering that she was the one who had said that they were all family, but she and Emma nodded at the pregnant woman's proposal. They turned to leave but Snow stopped them again.

"Regina, why did you knock over the water?" she asked and the Mayor froze in place knowing that she would have to answer, and that her answer would definitely not be taken well.

"I was undoing the silence spell I put on Emma," she muttered, then hurried out the diner as quickly as her 4 inch heels would let her.

"She did what?!" Charming bellowed, at the same time that Snow rushed over to her daughter and started to look her over for any obvious signs of harm.

"She put a spell on you?" Snow asked, fawning over her daughter.

"She put a silence spell on me Snow," Emma stated, brushing her mother's codling hands off of her. "Don't worry I'm fine. It was just so I wouldn't ask her any embarrassing questions. Which reminds me ..."

She trailed off to a very cheeky, very wide grin. Giving a small chuckle, she rushed out of the diner.

* * *

There you go :) thanks for reading. I have my dissertation to write in the next couple of weeks so may not be able to update soon, but I'll try to put the next part of the story up as soon as possible.

Next is the meeting with Gold. Could be fun? ...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So, dissertation written and handed in! Woot woot!

Sorry for such a long wait for this next part, but here you go. :) Should be able to get back into writing now which is awesome.

Enjoy x

* * *

"Hey, Regina, wait up," Emma called up as she hurried after the other woman.

The Mayor however kept walking as if she hadn't heard her. The blonde just rolled her eyes and quickened her pace. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly her partner managed to walk in those ridiculously high shoes of hers.

Wait ... partner? Emma halted in her tracks. Since when did she think of Regina as her partner? Sure they had been seeing each other for two months, and yes she really, really liked the woman. But partner? It seemed so long-term ...

Deciding she didn't want to be having those types of thoughts right this second, she shook her head and continued after the brunette, who had managed in that short space of time, to walk half way down the street.

"Regina!" Emma called again, now practically jogging to close the gap between them.

Suddenly the brunette stopped and Emma had to catch herself from bowling into her.

"Finally," the blonde said. "Now, Regina – "

"It's closed," Regina said, cutting Emma off.

"What?" the blonde asked, crumpling her brow.

"Gold's shop," the Mayor huffed, "it's closed."

She pointed at the 'CLOSED' sign in the window of the door.

"Oh," Emma said. "Shall we just wait?"

"He could be all day for all we know," Regina replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Or he could have just gone out with Belle for lunch," the Sheriff returned. "How about we just wait a few minutes and see? Besides what else are we going to do?"

"I suppose so," the brunette agreed, after a moment of contemplation. "But only a few minutes, okay? Then we will have to find some other way of finding out what's going on and come back later. Or, heaven forbid, you could actually do some work?"

Emma looked the other woman in the eye, challenging her, but she could immediately see the smirk playing behind those chocolate orbs.

"Fine," she said, smiling. "And until then, I do believe you owe me some answers Mayor Mills."

"Oh I doubt it Sheriff Swan," Regina countered, the smirk now evident on her lips. "Do you not remember what happened the last time you tried to ask me questions?"

"I do remember," Emma nodded, "but do you really want to put a spell on me?"

"No," the brunette replied immediately, and so forcefully that it took both of them by surprise. "I hate using magic on you. I care about you too much."

They were both trying to take in what Regina had just said. Emma looked at the other woman and could see the tension starting to take over her frame, she clearly was not very happy at having to admit something like that.

"So," Emma said, light heartedly, "what's your favourite movie?"

The Mayor gave an exasperated sigh at the blonde woman, but they both knew that she appreciated the reprieve.

"Not exactly the question I would ask under the circumstances, but definitely interesting all the same," came a voice from behind them.

Being so involved in their own conversation, they hadn't heard the pawnbroker-slash-evil-imp walking up to where they stood. Regina rolled her eyes at him, barely suppressing a shiver and definitely not holding back her grimace at the man's presence.

"Gold," Emma nodded in greeting.

"Sheriff," he replied, also with a nod. He then turned his attention to the Mayor and they stood in silence, waiting expectantly for her answer to Emma's question. Regina was trying desperately to hold it in, even biting her lips together in her attempt.

Finally, she resigned to the fact that it was going to have to come out and rolled her eyes.

"Dirty Dancing," she muttered as quietly as she could. Both her audience members heard her however. Emma let out a laugh and even Gold managed a surprised smirk.

"Now that I was not expecting, Your Majesty," he snickered, "very interesting."

"Oh shut up, the pair of you," Regina huffed. "Now can we go inside?"

Once again she pointed to the locked door, then turned to look expectantly at the still grinning pair.

"Very well Your Majesty," Gold said and limped forward to unlock the door. "Shall we?"

The three filed into the shop which, despite its size and being filled with homely items, never managed to feel cosy.

"Now," Gold started as he manoeuvred himself around to the other side of the counter, "what is it I can do for you ladies today?"

"Cut the crap Gold," Emma said, "you know very well why we're here. We need to know what is causing everyone in the town to speak the truth and how to stop it."

"I do know why you're here, I just think it sounds like I'm in control when I have to get you to say it. It also tends to annoy you." The man behind the counter frowned at the fact that he'd let on so much, to which Regina just smirked.

"I see even the Dark One isn't immune," she said, her pleasure at his discomfort clearly evident on her face.

"Yes," Gold commented through gritted teeth.

"Listen Gold," Emma stop up again, "as much I would love to take advantage of this opportunity and find out all of your dirty little secrets, and trust me I really would love to, we can't. We have to figure out what is going on and put an end to it before anything really serious happens."

"But –" Regina started but she was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"No," she said, turning her head slightly to look at the other woman. She had to try extremely hard not to chuckle at how cute the brunette looked with a pout firmly planted on her face. She gave her a brief smile and turned her attention back to Gold.

"What can you tell us about what is going on?" the Sheriff asked.

"Unfortunately dearie," the pawnbroker answered, "I can't really tell you anything that I imagine you don't know. All I know is that it would cost a tremendous amount of magical energy to create such a spell and that it was not created by dark magic."

"What do you mean it wasn't dark magic? Why would someone with light magic wish to do something so chaotic?" Regina asked, frowning in confusion.

"I don't know dearie," Gold continued, "but seeing as the only sources of light magic powerful enough to pull something like this off are the Fairies and our esteemed saviour here, not me, I suggest you turn your investigation elsewhere."

"I suppose," Regina replied, Emma humming in agreement beside her.

"I don't suppose there is anything else you could tell us that might be helpful?" Emma asked the man.

"Only that, like with every spell, there is one sure way to break it," he said.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"True Love's Kiss of course," Gold smirked.

"Gee, thanks Gold," Emma said.

The two women rolled their eyes and left the shop.

"So," Emma said once they were outside, "I guess that means we're heading up to the convent to see the fairies?"

"Yes," Regina sighed. "Unfortunately."

Together they turned and started making their way towards the church, both stuck in their own thoughts, wondering about the situation they were in and how they were going to solve it.

* * *

There you go. :) As I said at the top, hopefully can get back into writing now that my dissertation's out of the way (still have exams to go but meh :p )

Reviews very much appreciated.

Next stop: Regina and the Fairies! Should be interesting!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next part where we get to see Regina and the Blue Fairy have a lovely little chat.

I don't own OUAT or anything associated with it.

Reviews always welcome :)

Enjoy x

* * *

"You know, it's really hot when you do that," Emma said, as the last few tendrils of purple smoke were dissipating around them.

"Yes," Regina replied, primly stepping up to the massive doors of the convent and giving a series of sharp raps. "Why do you think I do it so much around you?"

"Oh really now?" the blonde said, sauntering up to the other woman. "And what else do you do around me?"

Realising what she'd got herself into, Regina frowned slightly but then just rolled her eyes at the cheeky grin on the sheriff's face.

"Well magic of course," she said. "Whether it's the little things or the big, I do them to impress you."

"Well, what's more sexy than a gorgeous woman who can move stuff with a flick of her wrist? And don't even get me started on those fireballs." Emma was moving closer to the brunette now and her voice was becoming husky, "what else?"

"A little sway of the hips," Regina said, taking a small step towards the other woman. "A skirt that's just a little tight."

Emma had to try and refrain from letting out a moan. Instead she took another step closer.

"Those silk shirts," she whispered. One more step.

They were practically breathing in each other's air now.

"With one extra button undone just for you," the brunette practically purred.

They were inches away now, and leaning in. Emma's hand went to Regina's waist, gently bringing their bodies closer together.

"Ah, Madam Mayor," came a very chirpy voice and the two woman sprung apart, Regina barely suppressing a growl. "And Sheriff Swan. What can we do for you today?"

"Hello, Nova," Emma said and cleared her throat awkwardly. "How are you?"

"I'm great," the perky fairy replied. She then giggled and leaned forward conspiratorially. "Don't tell Blue, but I'm going into town this evening for a date with Leroy."

"Oh, good for you," Emma grinned. She was still getting over her shock at the sudden interruption, but she couldn't help but be happy for the fairy and her love. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know," Nova almost squealed in excitement. "He said it's got to be a surprise."

"That's so sweet," the blonde said.

"Emma," Regina cut in. She got the feeling that if she didn't stop them they'd go on for the next hour at least and they needed to get going.

"Yes?" Emma replied, turning to face the Mayor. Regina just raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at her.

"Oh yea," the blonde said, hit with realisation. She turned back towards the fairy. "Sorry, Nova, we're actually in a bit of a rush. Is Blue about? We need to talk to her about what's being going on around town."

"Of course," Nova smiled. "She's just down in her office. Do you know where that is, or do you want me to take you there?"

Emma was about to invite the fairy along but Regina beat her to it.

"No, thank you Nova," the brunette smiled warmly, "we know where we're going."

"Okay then," the fairy replied, still smiling. She stepped aside and the two women walked into the convent.

"I hope you two have a wonderful evening Nova," Regina said, still smiling, as they stepped passed.

Both the fairy and the sheriff looked in shock at the mayor's retreating form as she made her way down the corridor. They turned to look at each other and shrugged.

"Emma, are you coming, or are you just going to stay there staring at me all day?" Regina called back over her shoulder.

The blonde shook herself out of her shock, gave a quick smile to the fairy and hurried off after the brunette.

Several corridors, flights of stairs and twists and turns later, Regina and Emma stood outside the Blue Fairy's office.

Once again it was Regina who knocked. Emma, for her part, was just marvelling that they hadn't gotten lost. How on earth was anyone supposed to find their way around this place? And how could such a complex structure fit into such a regular looking, and come to think of it not very large, building?

She didn't have time to voice her questions however as the door to the office was just then opened to reveal Blue in all her pinched, straight backed glory.

"Blue," Regina said blankly.

"Your Majesty," the fairy replies.

"No one calls me that anymore," the brunette stated, her voice icy.

"You don't like it?" Blue asks. She raises an eyebrow in question, but both Emma and Regina could see through the fake innocent gesture.

"No I do not," Regina replied through gritted teeth. "I never did, and you know that."

"Yes I do," the fairy admitted, "I just like to bring that up. I know how much it hurts you."

The Mayor was only stopped from throttling the other woman by the gently placed hand of the saviour on her shoulder. Emma herself, was trying hard not to send a few well thrown punches into the fairy's face.

But none of this was going to help them get any of the answers that they needed.

"Look Blue," Emma said, anger evident in her voice. "We don't want to be here anymore than you want us here, so just answer our questions and we'll be on our way."

"Do I have any choice?" the fairy asked.

"No," Emma replied.

"Fine," Blue said, rolling her eyes. "What could I possibly help the sainted saviour and our marvellous mayor with?"

"Firstly, everyone in town is being forced to tell the truth. Why? We know it's extremely powerful light magic and, while I do have the magic, I have no motive to do this, and quite frankly I doubt that I have the skill to either." Emma started.

"It is simple," the Blue Fairy replied, and then huffed at the blank looks on both of her visitors' faces. "Last night there was a shooting star over the town, someone made a wish for everyone to tell the truth. That wish was granted."

"Why would someone wish that?" Emma asked, at the same time that Regina angrily asked, "why would you grant a wish like that?"

"I don't know why someone would wish that, perhaps they were trying to create chaos, or perhaps they were simply fed up with people always lying to them," Blue said to Emma. She then turned slowly towards Regina, "and as for your question, Madam Mayor, in this instance we didn't have a choice. As you well know, magic is different here and somehow, the combination of the shooting star and the strength of the emotion behind the wish meant that we were essentially forced to grant it."

The two women thought about this for a moment.

"So," Emma started, looking expectantly at the fairy, "who made the wish?"

"I can't say," Blue replied, shuffling slightly.

"Can't, or won't?" Regina asked, a clear note of a threat in her voice.

"Can't," the fairy said.

They knew she was telling the truth, but Emma could sense that there was something off.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"Quick a lot sheriff," Blue replied. "However, with regards to the wish only the reason why I can't tell you who made it."

"And why is it that you can't tell us exactly?" Regina asked, folding her arms and waiting.

"Well," Blue started, pausing briefly as if really not wanting to say what she was about to. "It's because I don't know."

"What?" the Mayor laughed. "How could you not know?"

"I just don't, okay?" the Blue fairy replied, now getting flustered. "All I know is that there was a very intense magical power surge last night. It took from all of us here at the convent as well as depleting our dust supply. It was definitely a wish, I can feel it, but we have no idea where, or who, it came from. I have also asked around the fairies and none of us seems to have granted the wish. I think that it may come back to the magic being different here and so the presence of the fairies makes the wish happen rather than one fairy granting a wish. But, like I said, I don't know."

"Well, that is certainly a lot of 'I don't know's there Blue," Regina piped up, smirking, "how does that feel?"

"I hate it," Blue growled, to which the Mayor couldn't help but laugh.

"Regina," Emma scolded gently, but the brunette just chuckled.

"What about the life of a nun? How's that working out for you?" Regina prodded at the fairy.

"For someone as powerful as me? It's demeaning and just as bad as being a normal fairy. Forced to be good all the time, never allowed to enjoy life or have fun. Why do you think I made sure that Nova and that dwarf never ran away together? Our only purpose is to make sure that things keep going the way they're meant to. We don't get love. We don't get fun. And if I can't have either, the most powerful of all the fairies, then why the hell should she have it? In fact, why should anyone have it?"

"Regina," Emma said again, feeling a fight about to break out, but the Mayor wasn't having any of it.

"Oh come on Emma," Regina said. Once she'd finished laughing, a sneer made its way across her face. "This little firefly's been lording over me my entire life. I made a wish when I was younger which would have been granted if she hadn't ordered for it not to be. She could have given me an out, but no. She had to make sure that I had a miserable life, married to an old man and forced to wear a crown I never wanted. I think I deserve to laugh at her, even just for a little bit. Besides, you heard her yourself, she denied others their happiness just because she couldn't have any of her own. She's a bitter old woman who pretends to care about people but all the while is just manipulating them so that they can be as miserable as her."

At that the Blue Fairy lunged at the brunette mayor.

An altercation was only prevented by Emma who flung out an arm creating a magical barrier which encased the angry fairy.

"Very impressive," Regina mussed, taking in the flailing nun who was yelling, what the Mayor could only surmise to be a raft of rather colourful language as the barrier was also blocking out sound. She turned to her side to see the blonde staring in amazement at the barrier, then at her hand, and then back at the barrier.

"Yes dear, that was you," she chuckled, shaking her head. She then held out a hand to the wide eyed sheriff. "Shall we?"

Without a word Emma took the offered hand and the two disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke, leaving a furious Mother Superior cussing and waving her arms frantically in the middle of her office.

* * *

So, what do you think? It got a little bit heavy towards the end, but I figured Regina deserved to say her piece to Blue.

Next bit hopefully up soon. :) until then x


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so that break was a little longer than expected! Just been finishing the first draft of my novel.

To those that are new to this story: Welcome! To those who have been waiting for this next bit: hehe sorry :) but also: Welcome back!

I love reviews so please feel free to leave me one (or more if you're so inclined :p).

Anyway, enough about me. :) On with the story!

Enjoy x

* * *

Charming let out a squeak as a column of purple smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the apartment.

"Very manly there Charming," Regina smirked, as the last of the smoke was dissipating. The prince just frowned at the brunette, refusing to comment.

"Regina! Emma!" called Snow.

The two women in question both took a moment to ponder why she always managed to seem so cheerful. Regina mentally suggested drugs but then scoffed at the idea of the woman doing anything remotely 'bad', instead settling on how it must be so nice to be off in your own little world the entire time. Emma's mind took her on a different track and the moment it mentioned her father she quickly shook her head vigorously.

"What did you find out?" Snow asked them, bringing them back to the present. "Do you know who cast it? How do we undo it?"

"Unfortunately we do not know who caused this," Regina started. "We did however, learn that the fairies experienced an incredible magical surge last night which drained a lot of their magic. They have determined that it was a wish but not who made it."

"And she said it's a very powerful wish," Emma added.

"But who would want to wish this?" the pregnant woman asked. "And how do we undo it?"

"Wishes are notoriously difficult to undo," the Mayor replied. "The focus of the wish, is the focus of the breaking of the wish. As to how they actually do that? It depends, on the type of wish as well as the strength of it. Blue said that this wish had very strong emotions behind it, so I suspect that it will be harder to undo."

"But everyone in town is affected by this," Charming noted.

"Exactly," Snow joined in, nodding in her husband's direction. "So how is everyone supposed to break the wish?"

"While it may be affecting everyone," Regina explained, "there still is most likely a focus. One person, or perhaps and small group of people, who were directly in the person's mind when they made the wish."

"And everyone just gets caught up in it?" Emma asked.

"Sort of," the Mayor answered. "I believe that someone made the wish to affect the whole town, but they were thinking of a select few. Maybe it's because of those few that they made the wish."

"So how do we find them then?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know," Regina admitted and let out a long, deep sigh.

"I need a drink," Emma said, mirroring her partner's sigh and sitting down at the breakfast counter.

"Hot chocolate?" Snow asked, already getting up to put the kettle on.

"Please," the blonde hummed.

"Regina?" the little woman asked, turning to the Mayor.

"Coffee," Regina answered. "Please."

The brunette joined the blonde at the counter, letting out a huff as she sat.

"We'll figure this out," Emma said gently, laying a hand on the other woman's thigh.

Regina looked at the hand, then covered it with her own and gave it a squeeze. She looked up and gave the sheriff a tired smile.

Just then, they heard footsteps on the stairs and they looked up to see Henry appear.

"Hey guys," he said, trying to sound chipper.

"Hello Henry," Regina said, smiling gently, just before Emma said "hey Kid."

"Are you feeling better Mum?" he asked, looking at his brunette mother with concern.

"Sorry Henry," the Mayor said, "we just haven't been able to fix everything yet."

"But we'll get there," Emma piped in, trying to reassure the boy.

"Of course we will," Regina said, nodding and smiling a little. "We've done it before. What's one more curse to break?"

"Curse?" Henry asked frowning. "I thought it was a wish?"

"How do you know that?" Regina asked, zeroing on her son.

"I was sitting at the top of the stairs," the body muttered.

"I see," the Mayor said, raising an eyebrow. She didn't comment about it further, but Henry did get the feeling he would be getting a long talking to later about listening in on other people's conversations.

"Anyway," Emma said, interrupting their rather awkward moment. "Henry, this so called 'wish' is magical and it's causing people harm. Fairly sure that counts as a curse."

"But how can telling the truth hurt?" the boy asked. Both his mothers could feel that there was something more to his questions but neither was quite sure what so didn't say anything yet.

"There's a big difference between lying and just not telling everything. This curse is making people tell everything, including things that people might want to keep hidden," Regina answered.

"But keeping secrets is bad," Henry argued.

"What if it's to try and not hurt someone's feelings?" Regina countered.

"Wouldn't they rather know the truth now, than finding it out later? Especially if they would then know you've lied to them?" the boy returned.

"But you wouldn't want to hurt the person would you Henry?" Emma joined in. "And what if you're trying to make sure that someone else doesn't get hurt? Lies can hurt Henry, but sometimes so can telling the truth."

There was silence in the apartment as the boy tried to take in and consider what his mothers were trying to say.

"I just wanted people to stop lying to me," Henry said, quietly enough that the others in the apartment weren't even sure they'd heard him correctly.

"Henry?"

"I made a wish last night, when I saw the shooting star. I didn't even know it would work, but I had to try. I was just so sick of you guys lying to me, and everybody always lying to everybody else. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, honestly, I just wanted you to tell me the truth."

The apartment was stunned into silence at the boy's outburst.

"Oh Henry," Regina said, her voice managing to break slightly even in just the two words.

The two women stood up and made their way over to their son, bringing him in and enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry," the boy muttered.

"No Henry," Emma said as they pulled apart, "we're sorry. We're sorry that we lied to you. We're sorry if we made you feel like we didn't trust you, or didn't care enough to tell you the truth. Yes, part of the reason we lied was to protect ourselves, but we also needed to try and protect you. Henry, you're our son and we would do anything to protect you."

The three of them exchanged looks and smiled at each other.

"I can't promise to always tell the truth Henry," Regina said, "but I think that we can all promise that we will trust each other to tell each other the big things."

The boy nodded and the little group was silent once more.

A cough from behind them interrupted their moment and reminded them of the presence of Snow and Charming.

"So," Snow said, "does this mean that we can undo the wish?"

"I don't know," Regina answered. She turned to her son, "Henry, do you think you could try?"

"How?" the boy asked, but ready to help any way he could.

"To be honest Henry I don't know," his brunette mother said, frowning slightly.

"Okay, this might sound stupid," Emma cut in, "but he wished the wish, can't he just unwish the wish? Or wish that everything goes back to normal?"

"It's hardly the best plan in the world," Regina said, "but unfortunately, it's the best that we've got. Okay Henry, you heard your mother."

Everyone in the apartment turned to face the boy, waiting expectantly.

Henry squared his shoulders, took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes.

 _I wish my last wish would stop_ , he thought to himself, concentrating with all his might. _I wish my last wish would stop_.

A few tense moments later and Henry opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" he asked, looking at the adults.

"I don't know," Regina replied. "I didn't feel anything."

"Oh," Henry said, disappointed that he'd failed.

"Maybe we could test it?" Snow piped up. The others all looked at her. She turned her attention on Regina, who glared back at the pixy-haired woman. "Regina, what do you think of my hats?"

The Mayor growled and it looked like she was fighting hard not to answer, and just as hard not to throttle the little woman.

"I like them and I envy how well they suit you," Regina eventually had to grumble out. The others burst out laughing, Emma quickly stopping at a glare from her partner.

"I'm sorry Henry," the brunette continued once the laughing had died down, "but it seems that it didn't work."

"Oh," the boy said again. Although this time he was less disappointed and more distracted. He was thinking hard, surely there had to be something. His mothers had said it was a curse. And what can break a curse?

"True love's kiss!" he suddenly shouted, startling the others.

"Henry," Regina chided.

"Sorry," the boy replied, more quietly and looking sheepish. "True love's kiss. It can break any curse."

"Of course!" Charming said, just as excited as his grandson.

"Charming," Snow said, mirroring Regina's chastising tone from before.

"Sorry," the man muttered, also looking sheepish.

"It could work though couldn't it Regina?" Snow asked.

"Theoretically," the Mayor answered slowly.

"But?" Emma asked, knowing her partner well enough to know that there was something else.

"But," Regina answered, "like I said, only the focus of the wish can break the wish."

"So," the pixy-cut woman continued, "we just get all of the true loves in the town to kiss and one of them will break it."

"That's a stupid idea," Regina said bluntly, and Emma got the impression that she would have said the same thing even without the spell on them. She didn't comment however, as she watched her parents reign in their reactions.

"Well," Snow said, a little more tense than she had been before, "what do you suggest?"

"Henry," Regina said, turning to her son, "who were you thinking about when you made the wish?"

The boy was silent for a moment, starting to blush.

"It's okay Henry," his brunette mother soothed.

"You guys," he finally answered, looking down at the ground.

"But we're true loves," Charming said. "We've been kissing all day and the curse is still holding."

A round of "eww"s erupted from Emma and Henry, and a disgusted face from Regina, as they three tried to shake the image from their mind.

"I meant you two," Henry said, trying to at least move everyone's attention on from that, and looking at his mothers.

"Us?" Regina asked.

"Yea," the boy replied sheepishly. "After you lying about the curse Mum, and Ma, you lying about Neil, I was getting so angry with you guys lying to me. And then with you keeping your relationship from me –"

"You knew?" Emma asked, stunned.

"Of course I knew," Henry replied, rolling his eyes. A gesture the blonde was sure he'd learned from his other mother. "You're not exactly subtle."

Emma's face went a deep shade of red, while Regina's paled several tones.

"Then that would mean you two are the focus," Snow stated from behind them.

"I mean," Emma said, clearing her throat, "we could try."

"I suppose you have done it before," Regina nodded.

They moved forward again.

"You ready?" Regina asked.

"I guess so," Emma replied.

Together, they closed their eyes, then reached down and kissed Henry on the top of his head.

Nothing happened.

"It didn't work," Emma said, disheartened.

"No, it didn't," Regina affirmed.

The brunette was about to say something reassuring to Henry but when she looked down at him he was giving them a weird look.

"What?" she asked.

"Seriously?" he countered blankly, then crossed his arms. Another trait Emma could no doubt thank Regina for.

"What?" Emma joined in.

"I meant the two of you," Snow said from behind them. "As in, you know, you two and true love's kiss."

The two women stared at the pregnant woman their mouths opening and closing, not really sure what to say.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina finally managed to ask, although her voice was quivering slightly.

"Well, it's not exactly how I would have imagined it all those years ago," Snow replied, "but I did always want to have Regina back in the family."

"Sorry, what?" said brunette asked.

"You think we're –?" Emma started to ask, but she couldn't quite finish her sentence.

Unfortunately Regina must have only heard the hesitation in Emma's voice not the hope or excitement, as she suddenly disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

I couldn't resist!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this next part. Reviews always appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back!

Sorry it's been so long. Life!

Anyway, here is the next part of our story. I hope you enjoy. Reviews always welcome and appreciated :)

Enjoy x

* * *

"Regina!" Emma called out after the woman.

She stood there, staring at the spot where her girlfriend had just been, slack jawed and confused. Why did she leave? Didn't she feel the same way?

"Go after her," Snow said, shaking the blonde out of her stupor.

"But what if -"

"Emma, just go," the pregnant woman said firmly.

"Right," Emma said, still confused but nodding at her mother nonetheless. She hurried out the door, picking up her red leather jacket on the way.

Once she was out on the street she was surprised to see Regina not too far away, just walking away.

"Regina!" she called out.

The figure didn't stop, but Emma was certain she saw her falter slightly.

"Regina!" Emma called out again, setting off at a run to catch up with the other woman.

"Regina," she said between breaths as she reached the mayor. The brunette didn't stop however, if anything she tried to speed up. But before she could get away, Emma flung out a hand and caught her arm.

"Let go of me Sheriff," Regina said, her tone ice cold.

"No," Emma said firmly. The brunette was about to retort, no doubt with some sort of threat of bodily harm, but Emma didn't give her the chance. "I'm not letting go until you listen to what I have to say."

Regina was still for a moment, but then gave a rigid nod of her head.

"Good," Emma said. She didn't let go of Regina's arm yet, instead moving around so that she was facing the other woman. "Regina, I know this is scary. You have been through so much and you have every right to be absolutely terrified. Or angry. Or even disappointed I guess that after everything, the one you might end up with is a bumbling idiot like me."

The corner of the brunette's lips twitched at that.

Seeing this as a good sign, Emma took a deep breath and continued.

"But we've been through a lot. We've fought battles and curses and we've been near each other the whole way. Yes we've been on opposite sides for some of that, but that's what makes this so special. That even when you were trying to drive me out of town and being a right pain in my arse, I still found you to be a strong, and incredibly sexy, woman. We always pushed each other to be stronger, to stand up firmer for what we believed to be right. And when we moved to being on the same side, and I got to see first hand what you would do to protect our son, I couldn't help but see you as the most amazing woman I have ever met."

Looking into the brunette's eyes, wet with unshed tears, Emma could see the fear and vulnerability in them, but also the hope.

"I love you Regina," Emma said, her voice soft but full of sincerity.

They were silent for a moment. Regina taking long enough to reply that Emma was beginning to worry.

"I -" the Mayor started to reply, her voice breaking slightly. "I'm scared."

Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but Emma heard it. She smiled warmly at the brunette and brought a hand up to cup the other woman's face.

"I know," she said softly. "I know, Regina. But whatever happens, whether this works or not, I love you. And I always will."

With that she moved her head forwards, stopping just before her lips reached the brunettes, giving the other woman the chance to back out if she needed.

But she didn't. Regina rushed forward to meet the blonde.

The second their lips touched a ripple of light burst out from between them and spread out across the town.

Feeling the surge of magic, the two women pulled apart slightly and looked into each others eyes, beaming.

All through the town, the people of Storybrooke were breathing sighs of relief. Everyone except for two. The Mayor and the Sheriff stood in the middle of Main Street, their lips and souls entwined, basking in the happiness that an ill fated wish had brought about.

* * *

So, that brings us to the end of our story with these two amazing women. Thank you so much for joining me and I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I have.

If you want to take a look at some of the other writing, or writing centric, projects that I'm doing at the moment head over to my website (lostwordsdotco), or you can find me on Twitter (LostWords_Lorna) and/or Facebook (Lorna Phillips - Writer).

'Til next time :)

x


End file.
